Cake and Lord Monochromicorn
by ATJKU
Summary: Cake and Mono have been together for awhile, but will a few unfortunate events and adventures weaken or strengthen their relationship? Rated T for action and mention of blood.
1. Chapter 1: Cake and Lord Monochromicorn

"Hey Cake!", said Fionna.

"What is it, baby?" She replied.

"I'm going out to slay some ogres, okay?"

"Sure, honey," Cake tried to say nonchalantly, although she just couldn't hold in her excitement. Today, she planned to spend the day with her boyfriend, Lord Monochromicorn. "Take as long as you want."

"Thanks!" Fionna called, as she already hit the ground running.

"OOH, I wonder what we're going to do today!" Cake said anxiously, stretching her arm up to the bedroom to grab her phone. As soon as she got her phone, she pressed Mono's number in a flash. Cake squirmed quietly as the phone rang. The monochromicorn picked up and tapped a greeting in Morse code. "So what are we doing today?"

Mono tapped: "We can hang out at my house, I guess."

"Sounds great! See you later!" Cake jumped off the couch, and walked out the door.

...

Cake was whistling happily as she walked over to Mono's house. But when she got there, her eyes widened with horror: Mono was talking to another girl in front of his house. It was Cupcake Woman. The candy person was always hitting on Cake's boyfriend, and was her bitter rival. She ran over to the two and yelled to the Cupcake Woman, "WHAT THE GLOB ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE, YOU BLOOPING-". Cake calmed down a bit and took a deep breath. "Why are you here? I thought I told you to leave us alone-"

Cake was cut off as the candy woman stepped up to Mono and _kissed _him. The cat was left stunned with disbelief, and Cupcake Woman pulling out of the kiss with a smirk across her face. She just crossed a line that should never be crossed with another girl. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Cake screamed at her. The cupcake left quickly, occasionally glancing back with satisfaction.

The pair was left alone in a few moments of silence, with Cake left out of breath and in tears. After that brief moment, Cake ran inside to the bathroom and locked herself in.

...

Fionna wiped the sweat off her brow while she stood on top of a pile of defeated ogres. "Glob, that was tiring. I wonder what Gumball is doing." The human turned and started heading in the direction of the Candy Kingdom.

...

Mono tapped on the door, checking on Cake. "You okay in there, Cake?", he tapped in Morse code.

"I'm..." **sniffle**... "...fine...I just need..." **hiccup** "...some time..." **sniffle** "...to get over it..." Cake replied in a quivering voice.

"Okay then, call me if you need me," Mono tapped against the door. He went to the living room and settled down on the dull, gray couch. The monochromicorn picked up his phone and called his best friend, Gumball.

...


	2. Chapter 2: A Walk Outside

Author's Note: Sorry for such a late chapter, I got sick and when I got better, I just got slammed with homework. Well, enough about me, back to the story.

* * *

The phone rang for a while, then the candy prince picked up. "Hello?"

Mono tapped: "It's Mono. Cake came over to hang out, and then Cupcake Woman came and she kissed me! Now Cake is really messed up about it, and I don't know what to do."

Gumball gave the issue some thought. "Hmm... I suggest going out somewhere to get her out of that funk. I always take a walk to cool off when Marshall gets on my nerves. I hope that helps."

"Thanks, Bubba. I'll try that." Mono replied.

...

"Who was that PG?" Fionna asked.

"Oh, that was Mono. Cupcake Woman visited him and Cake and stirred up some drama. But I know Mono has everything under control."

"Gee, I hope Cake is okay."

...

Cake sulked out of Mono's bathroom with red, bloodshot eyes. The poor cat trudged into the kitchen, dragging limp, stretched arms behind her.

"Oh. Are you alright, Cake?" Mono tapped.

"I'm fine. I guess..." Cake trailed off quietly.

"Well, I made lunch. I hope you are up to my everything burrito." The monochromicorn picked up a pan with a 3-foot burrito in it and slid the huge wrap onto a plate. He turned around to give Cake the burrito and placed it down in front of Cake, landing down with a thud.

"Thanks." Cake smiled wearily. The cat squeezed the burrito into a hug before devouring it whole.

As Cake swallowed the gigantic wrap, Mono tapped: "Maybe you should go on a walk to help you move past a this junk about Cupcake Woman." Cake twitched a little as Mono mentioned the candy citizen. Mono drew a sharp sigh when he realized it was too soon to bring up the name.

"I guess that's a good idea, I think I'll go do that." The cat dropped down from the chair and walked over to the door. Right before she left, Cake stretched over to Mono and gave him a squeeze. "See you later," she whispered. Cake returned to the door and started her little stroll around the grasslands.

…

Fionna was bored out of her mind. Gumball had only been droning on and on about science-related stuff while the human fell into a trance thinking about other things. The girl dropped under a lab table and brought out her phone.

…

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Hello? Who is this?" Cake answered.

"It's me, Cake." Fionna whispered.

"Oh hey, honey. So what'cha doing?"

"Hanging out with Gumball. I'm soooooooooooo bored right now. What are you doing?"

"On a walk to cool off."

"Okay. I think I'll just go home soon. See you at home. Bye."

Cake hung up the phone and placed it in a fold on her side. The cat walked a few more minutes and eventually decided it was time to go back to Mono's.

…

Cake got to Mono's house about early evening, as the sky was just turning burnt sienna. She couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sunset. Blends of yellow with hints of orange painted the evening sky, as the bright ball of flame rested behind the grassy plains. The cat opened the door of the dull-colored house and quietly closed it behind her. Upstairs, she found Mono sleeping peacefully, giving out an occasional snort. Cake returned downstairs to call Fionna to tell her that she was going to sleep over at Mono's for the night. With a yawn, she walked over to a little cat bed and curled into a ball.


	3. Chapter 3: The Storm

Author's Note: I came out with a quick short chapter to help make up for the delay between the first two chapters.

_BOOM!_

An explosion rocked the house, with Cake jumping to the ceiling. It took awhile for her to come off the roof, as she was stuck due to her claws digging into the ceiling. Once she got off though, she was quivering as if there was an earthquake. Outside, the wind howled to no end and rain poured down like a waterfall. _Where is Mono?_ The orange and white cat wondered.

…

_BOOM! Crack!_

_Oww..._, the monochromicorn thought to himself. He smashed his head into a wall, being startled by the thunder. The black horse stumbled around in the dark, knocking over what sounded like glass. When he got to the light switch, Mono found the power was out. He gave a snort and went downstairs looking for Cake. _Oof, uhm, ugh..._, he thought as he seemingly bumped into every wall possible. _Where is Cake_? he wondered.

…

Cake scrambled desperately for something to hide under. After a minute or so, she finally found a little basket and dove in. The terrified cat shrunk down and brought herself into the corner. Each boom from thunder made her jump. All Cake could think to do was to just sit and wait out the storm.

…

Mono finally got downstairs and looked around desperately for Cake. He knew she freaks out during thunderstorms. The monochromicorn kicked around fallen objects littered across the floor. As he searched, he let out a small gasp as he accidentally cut himself on a shard of glass from a nearby shelf. Sighing to himself, he kept looking until he found a box rattling at the side of the couch. Using his snout, he opened it up to find a tiny Cake shaking in the corner. Mono was about to pick up the trembling cat when another explosion rocked the house.

…

Cake realized someone had opened the box as the light flooded in around her. Once she realized it was Mono, she cracked a tiny smile and shed a tear. But an explosion reverberated throughout the house. After a while, she barely make out a large support beam collapsing onto the monochromicorn. With a brief gasp, she hopped out of the box and checked to see if he was okay. The heavy beam pinned down the black horse and a little red stain colored the beam near his torso. Cake lifted the sturdy wooden support off of her boyfriend and pulled an unconscious Mono over her shoulder and headed out to the Candy Kingdom for help. And she didn't care if it was miles away and the thunderstorm was in full rage.


	4. Chapter 4: The Morning After

After about 30 minutes, Cake was cold, tired, and couldn't walk any further in the pouring rain. Each step felt heavier than the last, especially if you're carrying a monochromicorn. She looked to Mono to see if he woke up yet, only to see no change. The cat sighed wearily and tried quickening her pace, the only result being more exhaustion. Cake set down on a large fallen branch near a tree and gently lowered Mono to the ground. The dark began to close in on her.

"No...not yet," she said to herself as she struggled to stay awake. Even after pinching her arm for a burst of energy, the darkness finally took over.

…

Fionna finally returned to the tree house by nightfall. A storm had broken out just as she got back.

"Cake! I'm home!" Only silenced greeted her. She frowned and pulled out her phone to call her sister. The phone rang, but no one picked up. Must be sleeping already, I guess. I wonder where Football is... Fionna then started heading upstairs.

…

Cake snapped awake on a soft, sweet-smelling bed. She squinted, as her eyes adjusted to the harsh light flooding in from a window.

"Where am I?" the cat asked to herself. "Fi? Mono?" Her voice just echoed. Footsteps could be heard outside the doorway. The door creaked open as two banana guards entered the room. One moved to the opposite end of the room while the other stayed near the doorway. The guard near the door whispered something to someone outside the room. Cake began to tense up, uneasy about the secrecy. A familiar long, black snout poked into the room, followed by two midnight eyes. Mono tapped a greeting to the orange and white cat. Cake relaxed a little, and replied with a quiet "Oh, hey." The monochromicorn slowly walked over to the side of the bed. A smile revealed as he came up to the bedside. He nuzzled her forehead lightly and Cake replied with a strong embrace. "Are you okay?" She asked, referring to the bandages wrapped around Mono's torso. Mono gave a slight nod.

"I see you are doing well." A familiar pink prince entered the room.

"Oh, hey Gumball." Cake replied.

"The doctors say you are going to be alright, and LM here..." Gumball said as he patted his close friend on the back. "...just needs some rest for a while. You know, so his wounds don't open back up again."

"Thanks, Gumball."

"My Banana Guards who found you have informed me of what had happened. You showed true bravery for LM, trudging through the storm for him."

"Oh...uh, yeah." Cake said with a slight blush and a quiet chuckle.

"You're welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to some other matters." The gummy prince left the room with a slight bow. A silence enveloped the room following his leave.

"CAAAAAAAAKE!" A certain human girl cried out and made a mad dash for the cat.

"Woah, Fi! Slow down, slow down, SLOW DOOOOOOWN!" Cake tried to get out of the way, but Fionna tackled her before she got the chance.

"Cake! You had me and Football worried about you!" A slight tear formed in the corner of Fionna's eye.

Football poked its screen out of Fionna's green backpack. "Yeah, Cake! I thought you would be home in time for some video games!" The small little computer hopped onto Cake's bed.

"You guys don't need to worry, I got Mono to protect me. Right?"

"Of course." The black horse flinched as pain flashed through his injury. No one caught it though. "I think I'm going back to rest a little more. Bye Cake." Before departing, Mono nuzzled his girlfriend on the forehead. Fionna walked him out and quietly closed the door behind him.

"So Cake, what happened?" The human asked.

"Yeah Cake, tell us the deets!" Football chimed in.

"Well..." Cake started.

...


End file.
